gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Aura Television Productions programs
This is a list of television programs distributed by Aura Television Productions and its subsidiaries. Aura Television Productions *''Alien (2005)'' *''An Extraordinary Venture: The European Saga'' (North American distribution) *''B-Daman Unleashed'' (English localization) *''Circuit City'' *''Circuit City: Gamezone'' *''Code D-2'' *''Cozy-san'' (English localization) *''Cybernetic'' (North American distribution) *''Deal or No Deal Wales'' (American distribution) *''Dial'' (North American distribution) *''Double Dare: Canada'' *''Eagle Girl'' *''The Fighter'' (III and IV) (North American distribution) *''Film Saga'' (I and II) (North American distribution) *''Forward Mecha'' (X Squad to Survivors) (North American distribution) *''Gamer's Luck'' (American distribution) *''George's Marvelous Medicine'' *''Get Viral'' *''Ghoul Soul Detection Squad'' (English localization) *''Kamen Rider: The Animated Series'' *''The Kid Ranger'' *''Kitchen Princess'' (English localization) *''Luigi's Mansion'' *''Parody Central'' *''Power Rangers: The Animated Series'' *''Roast King'' *''Rock Dog'' *''Rock Starz Unite!'' (American distribution) *''Sega All-Stars'' (English localization, seasons 1-6 distributed through Jetix Cymru) *''Star Trek: The New Enterprise'' *''Super-Duper Spider-Man'' (English localization) *''Swordbreaker'' (English localization of TV series only; dub will be co-produced with Venga Seattle) *''Swordbreaker Knights'' (English localization of TV series only; dub will be co-produced with Venga Seattle) *''Transformers: Disney Continuity'' **''Transformers: Animated (2017)'' **''Transformers: Attack of the Decepticons'' **''Transformers: Autobots'' **''Transformers: Infinite Energy'' **''Transformers: Return to Cybertron'' *''Twinkle Stars'' (English localization) *''Us.'' (1993 series) (English localization; dub will be co-produced with Venga Seattle) *''WarioWare Popples'' (American distribution) *''Wish Me Mell'' (American distribution) *''The World'' (North American distribution) NickFamily Studios Main article: NickFamily Studios *''Adventures of a Gamer'' (season 2/3 only) *''The Adventures of Ross and Sherry'' *''Anime Madness'' *''Arnold the Journalist'' *''Baseball Team 106'' *''Baseball Team 106: Baseball Forever'' *''Bones & Dog'' *''Cartoon Madness'' *''Cartoon Network: Battle Crashers'' *''ChalkZone: Hero with the Chalk'' *''Chloe'' *''Cottonsweet'' *''Cottonsweet, the Magic Warrior'' *''Criminal Influences'' *''Dark Jewelpet Story'' *''Double Dare 2K16'' *''Drawing Master'' *''eSports: The Animation'' *''Fate/Jewel'' *''Friendly Competition'' *''From Dull to Delight'' *''Guilty Crown: Dancing Endlaves'' *''Hard Rock 101'' *''Hard Rock 101: Rock On!'' *''The Intruder: Canada'' *''Invader Zim (2016)'' *''Jewelpet: Sparkle!'' *''Kari the Magic Bunny'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2017)'' *''The Life of David Bowie'' *''The Life of Prince'' *''Lucid Fantasy'' *''The Luna Show'' *''Magical Kari'' *''Mix Master (2017)'' *''Ms. Squrl'' *''The New 52'' *''The Next Level'' *''Nickelodeon Guts '16'' *''Ninja Warrior: The Animation'' *''No-Limit Power Zone'' *''Pokémon: RéBURST'' *''Puella Magi Homura Tamura'' *''Recess Crossing: The Animation'' *''Road to Infinity'' *''Robot Warriors'' *''Saturday Morning Fever'' *''Senseis in Denial (2017)'' *''Shaman King: Legends'' *''Sketch'' *''Softball Victory Team'' *''Storytelling'' *''Time Force'' *''Time Force Girls!'' *''Top Gear: Canada'' *''Trigger Pets'' *''Twelve Forever (2017)'' *''Uglies'' *''Webkinz: The Animated Series'' *''When Dreams Can Come True'' *''WKRP in Cincinnati (2017)'' *''The Zimmer Twins'' *''Zootopia'' (first season only) NFGaming Productions Main article: NickFamily Studios *''Cheat the System'' (since 2017) *''DotA 2 Underground'' (since 2017; not on NFGaming; co-production with Axiom Television and Digital Media) *''Fighting Underground'' (since 2017; co-production with Axiom Television and Digital Media) *''Konami Code Cheaters'' (since 2017) *''NFGaming Morning Playthroughs'' (since 2017) *''Old-School Gaming'' (since 2017) *''Playing Games from Japan'' (since 2017) *''Ready to Game Up!'' (since 2018; co-production with Cartoon Network Studios) *''Reviews on the Run: America'' (since 2017; co-production with Greedy Productions) *''Two Bros and a Nintendo DS'' (since 2017; co-production with Nintendo) Jetix Cymru Main article: Jetix Cymru *''Ace Attorney Investigations'' *''The Biskitts (2017)'' *''Camp Orange Wales'' *''Cardbattle'' *''Cardbattle: Secret Cards'' *''Caught Undercover'' *''Crash Bandicoot: Battle of Swords'' *''Cybersix (2017)'' *''Danganronpa Fairilu: The Animation'' *''DanganronpaPet: The Animation'' *''Dragon Quest'' *''The Eltingville Club'' *''Even Stevens'' *''From Game to Reality'' *''From Game to Reality: Full Throttle'' *''FusionFall'' *''FusionFall '17'' *''The History of Heavy Metal'' *''Jewelpet Academy'' **''Jewelpet Academy: Second Year'' *''Magic: The Gathering'' *''Maple Town '17'' *''Mario & Luigi'' *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' *''Mega Man: Powered Up'' *''Millennium Snow'' *''Paper Mario: The Series'' (season 2) *''PB&J Kawauso'' *''Renting Nightmares'' *''Schoolbattle: A Cardbattle Story'' *''Sega All-Stars: **''Sonic meets Alex Kidd **''Sonic meets Phantasy Star'' **''Sonic meets Love & Berry'' **''Sonic meets Mushiking'' **''Sonic meets Dinosaur King'' **''Sonic meets Virtua Fighter'' *''The Simpson Popples'' *''Super Mario: Legend of the Seven Stars'' *''Super Mario Galaxy'' The CW Animation Main article: The CW Animation *''Danger Planet'' *''Phineas and Ferb: Tales from the 2nd Dimension'' *''Project Mirai'' *''Spy City'' Yui Animation Main article: Yui Animation *''B-Daman Victors'' *''Bomberman Blast'' *''Corrector Yui Technology Hack'' *''Corrector Yui Technology Hack II'' *''Jewel Quest: The Animation'' *''Jewel Quest II: The Animation'' *''Kingdom Warfare'' *''Oak Town: A Maple Town Story'' *''The Return of Sweet Valerian'' *''Revolution: The Animation'' *''Sonic Blast'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Splatoon: The Animation'' *''Super Mario Sunshine'' *''Tiger Mask X'' *''Totoro!'' *''Virtua Fighter Extreme'' *''The Voice of the Wind'' *''Webkinz: The Animation'' NickFamily Licensing Main article: NickFamily Licensing